User talk:LeakLess52
Begin work! Pleasec create Allen and Stephen, and move on! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 22:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Permission We already do. Via e-mail from me to him. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 22:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm uploading it. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 22:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Originally, it was a BRWS Wiki. Then both, then Thomas, and I'm trying to fix it. You're a mod you know. I asked some peopl I know, and showed them your Thomas Wiki work, and they said yes. Once we have more users, adminship will be considered for three users. And I'm fixing the badges. Pop on down to chat. We need to talk. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 23:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Foreman In the first six episodes, the narrator calls the Manager, as you say, I. The engines refer to him as the froeman, not the manager. Hope that helps! Go to chat. Matters to discuss. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 15:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Crazy Wiki It happened to me too while I was editing Scott's page. Trying to fix it. 00:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to login: EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 00:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Work Good work. You're receiving a promotion for now creating many pages! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 19:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem! :) EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 20:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's good! I didn't know Kris was a he! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 21:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::That is debatable. Well, Scott mentions things from his life. It's going down. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 20:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I thought the above was our game plan. And what's it to seeing as you made Scott's infobox green, instead of the BR EP Blue? EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 21:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::What about both? EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 21:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::We can change the wording to Ole' Brunswick and we'll make the name blue and the name background Bruns. Green. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 21:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Same happened to me. Sure we'll fix Sir Ralph and Allen. P. S. Who's Gulliver? EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 22:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah! Him! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 22:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Licensing? Perhaps "I don't know" is easiest, but really, we ought to put "...use is permitted by the copyright holder" the last one, that is. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 01:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Problem? What's the problem? EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 19:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I had both problems too. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 19:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) All fixed! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 19:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) As per Gronk, perhaps temporary residents as well as Scott, and the images; I saved them onto my computer (right click, Save Picture As) and then uploaded them. Hope this helps! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 22:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hi im thebosscamacho, please use thepictures i upload of goeffory and the midland engine. i know they will be useful for their respective pagesThebosscamacho 23:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) oh come on that a load of garbage,why not just use them temporarly until u get better quality pics, people use this site and need to know what the character look likeThebosscamacho 20:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok i'm sorry, i understand, im just someone who want to help best he can, no hard feelingsThebosscamacho 20:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) can u help edit my green works diesel page?Thebosscamacho 20:05, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Did a wikia contributer contributer cause u trouble 2 ?Thebosscamacho 00:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) good im glad he did for me, he completly deleted the content from my green works diesel page by the way thank u for ur edit and also did the same to the brush page! whats this guys problem >:( one more thing, if u know what kind of engine Wensley is please edit the page Thebosscamacho 16:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) thank u for ur edit,lets hope its not messed with by "a wikia contributor"Thebosscamacho 00:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) A wikia contributor strikes again, the Brush page has been stripped of its contentThebosscamacho 19:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) i hate to be the bearer of bad news but "a wika contributer" is at it again, the violet page, the charlotte page, the wensley page the parting of ways page, the ghost of engines past page and this guy has the nerve to insult Simon Martin Who does he think he is? >:( this is getting out of hand, SOMETHING has to be done about this guy!!!! i forgot to sign the message :(Thebosscamacho 00:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I made a new page of the last run , i trust you watched that episode too, please make the neccassery editsThebosscamacho 16:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 00:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Hello. Just as you know I have a model of Fowler's Ghost. Grame and I built it together. Many parts and pieces were improvised. It took about 2 months to finish.Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 00:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 10:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC)nOW IF you are abset at the moment why dont you let me do all the work for the creating the new pages for the relaunch of the series, just to be fair, hmm? Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 06:16, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Financially can you please help me with the Jimmy the Tank Engine wiki... please.Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 06:16, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 01:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC)OH Dear me! I am so sorry. Right lad i'll make sure this never happens again. Just forgive me please...Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 01:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Hey matewhy avez-vous supprimer Sir Nigel Gresley! J'ai travaillé dur pour ça!Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)S'il vous plaît la prochaine fois me dire si vous devez supprimer une page que je doit créerHilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)le travail dur est perdu je vous le disHilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)il est honteux!Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)parler suretre grossierHilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Je voudrais que vous réfléchissez bien avant de faire une telle absurdité suppression!Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)cette situation est inacceptable et incroyable. Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 02:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Je sais que j'ai eu un péché, mais vous aussi, vous savez. scallywag impertinente Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 06:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC)J'ai un OUCHIE dans le wiki thomas et amis. Ce n'est pas juste pour justifier mes modifications sont inutiles et je suis ABANDONNÉE!. Comment crule est ce wiki. bien au moins ce wiki possède des visages amis. désolé pour crier à vous. Mais je ne pense pas que les chemins de fer EWS pourrait me faire un ADMIN ou le leader peut-être? Hmm, il n'a pas parlé beaucoup pendant un certain temps à mon message. Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez m'aider avec ça?Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 06:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 12:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC)How do I replace the Main_Pace with Special:Wiki Features? Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 10:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Wait if you live in Manchester then don't you go to Bath or Bristol eh?Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 10:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 22:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Well as you Know I live in the East atthe North Yorkshire Moors Railway and in the West at Crewe. I am currently at Peterborough to catch my train to Crewe.What I meant was (sorry thattime I was drowzing off) since Manchester is somewhat close to Bath do you gothere somethimes ? If you do then do you also go to liverpool because my grandmother stays at a cabin there with my sister (younger cuz I'm the eldest). Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 05:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC)But why not? Don't you ever see 60163 very often Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 07:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Wailt I have a few questions. Firstly EWS Railways or Zach is a Chat Moderator and so is jamesis5. So can james make anybody an admin too. Second I'm very happy with this wiki, I have recently joined rmweb, ben 10 and the Thomas The Tank wiki and ended up being blocked. Glad to have a site who knows the value ofa decent person.Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 07:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 00:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC)I am curios LeakLess52, the Curator badge and wiki planner badge ha never been earned by anyone in this wiki but me. Do you think they shall be jelaous? Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 00:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC)I had to delete a few embarrasing messages because It was so silly! i'm sorry but i had to. Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 04:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC)I know that an Admin can promote me into any kind of official. So why not make me an Admin, Chat Moderator or a beurucratHilbert.Herringgull (talk) 04:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 00:13, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Take the good time to block him if you wish. EWS 00:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 03:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC)alright then I guess i won't be an admin and I'm sorry for excessive spamming. But please don't be so daft i'll help you do the responsibility to the wikia Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 11:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Wikia Contributor on the loose again. Block time! I took care of the spamming and undo the editsHilbert.Herringgull (talk) 11:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 09:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Simon has confirmed books 2, 3 and 4. i need you to lock the pages so only admins can edit it. make me admin so i can guard the page against other contributors Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 09:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC)Oh please let me edit the pages. i did create them If you look at simon's blog, charlotte is now 61990. shouldn't it be written there as 61990Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 00:26, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I want to say, thank you for being a good mentor of how a wise editor should be. I can now tell apart right from wrong. I repented for my sins against you and I ask for forgiveness for what has happened in the past. Shall we team up once again to help this wiki shine? Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 12:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Wondering Why I have a new name? My real name is "Ralph" I chose Wedgewood in honour of one person, II because I am the second ralph in our family and Sir because they call me that. --Sir Ralph Wedgewood II (talk) 04:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Just dropping by Hey